Pàrtaidh Nàiseanta na h-Alda
Foundation With the ratification of the Accord des Nations Amicales in June 2399, the French cultural and linguistic domination of Alduria was secured. In opposition to this, members of Gaelic organisation, and other populist Francophile groups discussed the possibility of establishing a new political party with the aim of standing up for non-French groups in Alduria. Later, with the addition of certain Christian and Conservative factions to the movement, it was agreed to form the Pàrtaidh Nàiseanta na h-Alda (Aldurian National Party, le Parti National d’Alduria) as a radical anti-establishment movement. Delegates met at Falesia in June 2404 and formally launched the party, under the leadership of Seumas MacTorg. The Parties name can be spelt in any of three languages, however due to the influence of Gaels within the Party, the Gaelic name is prominent, and is usually the name given for the party in the media. Ideology The Party could accurately be described as an authoritarian party, despite its anti-establishment credentials. Apart from it constitutional aims of multilingualism, and withdrawal from the Accord des Nations Amicales, the PNA advocates an increased role for the state in economic matters, favouring state control of energy and heavy industry. Socially the party is very conservative, and favours the establishment of a state religion, or at least state support for religious groups. In foreign policy the party favours a policy of non-alignment, with a strong defensive military capability. Organisation The Party is organised along regional lines, with separate party infrastructures in each of the five Aldurian regions. At the top of the party sits the National Executive Council, consisting of 15 members. They formulate policy and advise the leader. The leader of the Party retains a fair degree of independence, and is automatically the parties Head of State candidate, although the leader also stands for the legislature. The Ruling Boards elect the National Executive in each region, which also consist of 15 members, who oversee the running of the party in each region. Below this level are the County or City parties who organise the party in each individual county or city. Below this are the individual clubs whose chief priorities are campaigning and social activities. National Congress The yearly National Congress, to be arranged for June of every year, unless it is an election year, in which case the Congress will be held two months prior to the election. At the Congress proposals are voted upon concerning party policy, any leadership contests will be voted upon, and the National Executive Council is elected. 950 delegates attend the Congress, holding voting rights, except in the leadership elections. Each region holds its own Congress yearly. Leadership Delegates from the various organisations that formed the party chose the first leader. Formally the Parliamentary Party will elect future leaders, only MP’s will be given votes in this contest. However some members wish to see a more democratic system put in place. List of Leaders Seumas MacTorg, June 2404 - History Category:Political parties in Alduria